hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyfall
Skyfall is the thirty-ninth Hyrule Historia mission and thirteenth of Return of Sulkaris. Intro As the Gohma swarm the Sky City, Link, Liyer and Ooccoo teleport to Demoko's palace. * Ooccoo: Follow closely Hylian, try not to break any pots. The three walk past Junior. * Junior: Good to see you again Mistress Liyer. * Liyer: Glad to be back, Junior. * Junior: Can't say the same of your creepy friend here. * Link: Creepy? Look who's talking. * Junior: Hylians... such a rude and uncultured people. Link, Liyer and Ooccoo enter Demoko's throne room. * Demoko (screams at Liyer): Traitor! * Demoko: You have a lot of bravado to come face to face with me after your stunts! * Demoko: And to add further insult you bring a filthy Hylian to my city! * Demoko: I raised you from the filth of the earth and brought you amongst the clouds... * Demoko: ...and to show your thanks you betray me and kill your own people! * Demoko: Because of your actions the Gohma now infest these sacred halls! * Demoko: Choose your words carefully, Liyer. * Liyer: With all due respect I am not an Oocca, and these are my people. * Liyer: I brought this Hylian here in hopes that you two could build a bridge, since I clearly can't. * Demoko: I will not associate with Hylians. * Liyer: You should be protecting these people, not killing them alongside the Gohma! * Liyer: Your hatred for Hylians can't be so great that you would not fight with them against the Gohma! * Liyer: What is the real reason, your Highness? * Liyer: I beg you to at least explain yourself! * Liyer: Is this because of the truth that Hyrule can never know? * Demoko: I have kept it a secret from you and the world with good reason. * Liyer: And cooperating with the people of Hyrule will somehow compromise your secret? * Liyer: Please Your Highness, no secret could be worth turning the world against yourself to hide it. * Demoko: The world would turn against me on their own, there would be no forgiveness. * Link: I doubt the Zora will forgive you for destroying Greshou. * Link: The Gorons will hold a grudge for what you've done to their homes. * Link: Don't you see it's past the time of keeping secrets? * Link: You've made an enemy of everyone in Hyrule, secret or not. * Demoko: Hyrule will never forgive me. * Link (walks towards Demoko): Try me. * Demoko: You contend that Hyrule would look past my deeds? * Link: Saving lives would be a start. * Demoko: You do not speak as a Hylian, who are you? * Link: My name is Link. * Demoko: Your name is not of the Hylian tongue... (turns back and refuses to touch Link) POV switches to Agitha outside the palace. * Mido (runs towards Agitha): Agitha! * Mido: You don't need to do this... * Agitha: Why is that? * Mido: Look, we can turn back now. * Mido: You and I. * Mido: We can get away from the Gohma and all of this. * Mido: I don't think these spiders are the answer. * Agitha: A sweet gesture, but I have to see this through. * Agitha: Goodbye, Mido. * Mido: Look, I don't know what happened to you in the past but I can help you! * Mido: I'm not a good person and I betrayed my people... * Mido: But I do know that I can help you. * Mido: You and me, what do you say? * Mido: Let's end your suffering. * Agitha: How little you understand me. * Agitha: I am not trying to end my suffering, it is far too late for that. * Agitha: I do this so no child from here on out will suffer as I do. Agitha ascends the Sky City, facing the balcony of Demoko's palace where Demoko, Link, Liyer and Ooccoo watch. * Liyer: Figures such a creep would be used by Gohma. * Agitha: A gift for you, my Agitha. * Agitha: Mum will always love you. (throws away the parasol) * Agitha: I speak for the Gohma! * Demoko: The Gohma do not speak through mediators! * Agitha: They have changed, unlike you. * Agitha: They are quite different from they were when you brought them into the world. * Liyer: You what...? * Agitha (giggles): Certainly your successor knows the truth! * Agitha: Are the Oocca not even aware of your monsters that predated them?! * Agitha: This is why you will fail, Sage of Time. * Agitha: There is no lie amongst the Gohma, while your empire rests on many! * Demoko: What is your point, child?! * Demoko: I have destroyed Sulkaris, there is nothing to gain here! * Agitha: Destroyed? So quick to already speak lies! * Agitha: You know very well Sulkaris uncovered the nature of the Gohma. * Agitha: During her war against Akkala, the Ancient Hylians, she achieved what you could not! * Agitha: There she was slain by King Gustaf against all odds. * Agitha: Yet in that moment of defeat, Sulkaris continued on! * Agitha: Her and the Gohma were one and the same! * Agitha: Unlike you, Sulkaris brought knowledge and purpose to these creatures! * Agitha: And in return they granted her what all have failed to achieve. * Agitha: True immortality!!! The Forest Medallion activates, giving Agitha a screaming death and uses her biomass to reconstitute Sulkaris' body, visibly disturbing Link, Liyer, Ooccoo and Mido. * Sulkaris: So long as the Gohma are, I endure. * Sulkaris: But certainly you knew this when word of my previous return reached you. * Sulkaris: I am the Gohma, and they are me! The Gohma audibly agree. * Sulkaris: And now I will have the key to the Triforce, the Aura itself! * Sulkaris: I will use your power to wipe the surface of Hyrule clean! * Sulkaris: None will remember the Goddesses or the countless people of Hyrule! * Sulkaris: History will not tell of the Oocca, or those of ancient Akkala that stood against me! * Sulkaris: But most of all, none will remember you, my brother! * Sulkaris: Come now and confess to Hyrule why you have doomed them! Demoko turns and walks back to the palace. * Sulkaris (laughs): A coward until the very end! * Sulkaris (turns to Mido): You are no longer needed. (orders two larvae to knock Mido off the Sky City) Liyer follows Demoko into the palace. * Liyer: Are you just going to run and hide, we have to mount a defense! * Demoko: Sulkaris has won, it is over. * Liyer: You are the Sage of Time, get ahold of yourself! * Demoko: Were I to prevent the theft of the Aura, I would still cleanse the world! * Demoko: To defeat Sulkaris every Gohma must be rid of. * Demoko: To rid the Gohma I would destroy all that they would consume! * Demoko: Hyrule will be destroyed regardless of who holds the Aura by day's end. * Demoko: There is no victory here. * Demoko: What would you do in my place? * Link: I would take the third option. * Demoko: There is no third option. * Link: Give up the Aura. * Ooccoo: What do you mean, Hylian? * Link: If either Sulkaris or Demoko has the Aura, Hyrule will be destroyed. * Demoko: She would use its power to obtain the Triforce. * Demoko: I would use its power to prevent that. * Link: So the problem is the Aura. * Link: We get rid of the Aura and no one can use it to destroy Hyrule. * Ooccoo: Are you suggesting that we... * Link: Destroy the Aura so that it can't be used. * Ooccoo: Out of the question, it is the source of Oocca power! * Demoko: That is why it is a perfect idea. * Demoko: I am not one to so easily give up what power I have. * Demoko: Sulkaris knows this of me well. * Demoko: She would never predict destruction of the Aura. * Liyer: With no Aura we could all work together to destroy the Gohma in a conventional war. * Liyer: A union of Oocca and Hyrulean armies could hunt down every last Gohma! * Liyer: Link's idea is brilliant, this day can still be won, your Highness! * Liyer: Sulkaris can still be defeated without losing Hyrule in the process! Demoko remains silent. * Ooccoo: Is this your command, your Highness? * Demoko: The Aura must be destroyed. * Demoko: Our first objective will require Walker Cannons. * Demoko: They must be placed along the perimeter ring of the Sky City. * Demoko: Ooccoo, you and the Hylians must escort the Cannons to their posts. * Demoko: Once completed, you will seek the Aura out to destroy it. * Demoko: Only a weapon imbued with the Aura, such as a Dominion Rod, can destroy the Aura itself. * Demoko: Liyer, you are charged with the most dangerous task. * Demoko: You must lure Sulkaris away from the Cannons and bring her to my throne. * Demoko: I give you dominion over my greatest guardian to face her. Liyer uses a Dominion Rod to activate and control Koloktos. * Demoko: She will not resist the temptation to fight you for my throne. Outro * Link: I've been meaning to ask, what is the Aura? * Link: Everyone keeps going on about this Aura but I've never heard of it. * Ooccoo: It has many names, Aura is what we Oocca call it. * Link: The Picori named it the Light Force, the Ancient Hylians call it the Blood of the Gods. * Ooccoo: It gives life to the inanimate and we Oocca have mastered that craft. * Ooccoo: If we destroy the heart of the Aura it will only be a matter of time before its power fades from us. * Ooccoo: In time we Oocca would lose all our civilization. As the battle rages, Mido barely clings to a ledge in the Sky City. Link and Ooccoo head to the chamber where the Aura is contained, while Sulkaris reaches Demoko's palace and engages in battle with Koloktos. * Liyer: Fall back to the throne room! The Gohma slowly overwhelm the Oocca and storm into the palace. As Liyer and Koloktos try to fall back, Sulkaris destroys Koloktos and drags Liyer to Demoko's throne room. Meanwhile, the box holding the Aura is opened, but it lies out of the reach of Link. * Link: Well now, how are we supposed to get up there? * Ooccoo: What you have there is quite impossible. * Link: Now's not the time to be pessimistic. * Ooccoo: No, I speak of your sword which glows as though it was made with the Aura. * Ooccoo: You claim to know nothing of the Aura, yet you carry a weapon made with it. * Link: Shouldn't we focus on destroying that thing up there? * Ooccoo: You are full of many mysteries, Hylian. * Ooccoo (looks at the Aura): I think I've hatched an idea. In Demoko's throne room, Sulkaris tosses Liyer on the ground and speaks to Demoko. * Sulkaris: How long has it been, brother? * Demoko: I have lost count. * Sulkaris: The Sage of Time losing track, how fitting. * Sulkaris: Losing track does seem to be your talent. * Sulkaris: Certainly that talking tree you replaced me with warned you of my return? * Sulkaris: Oh right, you don't work with other Sages. * Sulkaris: I have seen the current Sages work together against me. * Sulkaris: Despite their race, despite their cultures, despite their own schemes. * Sulkaris: They are nothing like you and the other First ones. * Sulkaris: They go to show how much of a failure we and our kin were. * Liyer (whispers): What are we waiting for? * Sulkaris: I would be envious of them, were they not my enemies. * Demoko (whispers): The Aura's heart is still intact, we need to give Ooccoo more time. * Sulkaris: You all sold the world away, and for what? * Liyer (whispers): There has to be a way you can stall her. * Sulkaris: A pity Hyrule will not hear the truth from you or our kin. * Demoko: I will confess. * Demoko: Only if Liyer and my people leave in safety. In the Aura chamber, Ooccoo detaches herself from her statue body and is not amused when Link smirks. * Ooccooo: Hey, keep your eyes off me! * Link: You've got to be kidding me. Liyer leaves the palace. Demoko activates an intercom with connects to the Sky City outside, the Oocca Mustering Base where the incumbent Sages wait, the Aura chamber and the throne room in Hyrule Prime with Kazakk, Zelda, Laruto and Aydia. * Demoko: Oocca, my children... * Demoko: Many of you are from a time long after I came into Hyrule. * Demoko: None of you were witness to the First Sages and I. * Demoko: You have all spread the story of Sulkaris' betrayal to all corners of Hyrule. * Demoko: That history is a lie. Zelda has a vision of the primordial world. * Demoko: You will spread the truth to all of Hyrule, and undo the deception I put in place. Screen shows Kovaloo, Solahrasin, Demoko and Evaleen with their legions of Kovalians, Silent Ones, Oocca and Gibdos, waging war against each other. * Demoko: You will tell that it was not Sulkaris who betrayed her duty as Sage. * Demoko: Hyrule will know that it was all us other First Sages who waged war upon each other. * Demoko: It was we who brought about ruin and sent our servants to die in battle. * Demoko: All will know that it was not Sulkaris who sought the Triforce, it was I and the other Sages. * Demoko: History must tell that it was the Fallen Sage who defended the holy relic from our hands. Screen shifts to Sulkaris guarding the Triforce, then to Iemanis, Bellum, Dethl, Vaati and swarms of Patra, Demise and Malice. * Demoko: When we failed to stop one another, we unleashed the dark powers that still haunt the world. * Demoko: It was I and the other First Sages who brought the Druthulidi, the Demons of old, into the world. * Demoko: We were to use them as weapons to destroy each other, for our armies were not enough. * Demoko: But these Demons could not be controlled, and they soon turned against us all. The traitorous First Sages are seen standing before Majora. * Demoko: Desperate and facing our doom, we all turned to an even darker power we did not understand. * Demoko: And we made a deal that we could never hope to uphold... * Demoko: Our barter worked, and the demons were defeated. Screen shows Iemanis slain, Bellum retreating to the depths of the sea, Vaati fleeing and Demise cast underground. * Demoko: Some destroyed, others fleeing into the darkness of the world. * Demoko: They were no match for the higher powers we had conspired with. * Demoko: And so us Sages united under a truce and overthrew Sulkaris. * Demoko: Despite the truce, our resentment and fear for each other never died, only grew. Sulkaris is defeated by the First Sages; Zelda's vision ends. * Demoko: Irony that it was Sulkaris who would harness that power we thought could not be controlled. * Demoko: Know that it was I and the other Sages who brought evil into this world. * Demoko: Know that it was I and the other Sages who led to the monster that is now the Fallen Sage. * Demoko: Know that it was I and the other Sages who sold this world to a power none can stop. The connection is cut. Sulkaris picks up her machete and steps toward Demoko, Demoko doesn't react, while Ooccoo flies into the box containing the Aura and knocks it down to the floor. * Ooccoo: Use your sword Link, it contains the Aura! * Ooccoo: Quick, destroy it! Link strikes the Aura with the Master Sword. Ooccoo falls down the floor as well, the Oocca clock rings, and Demoko slams the ground with his sceptre. The Walker Cannons in the perimeter of the Sky City start to shell the palace. Sulkaris tries to strike down Demoko but is staggered by the cannon blasts, while Demoko still sits unmoving on his throne. The Oocca clock rings one last time before Demoko's palace falls down to the surface. Liyer from the city perimeter, the Sages from the captured Oocca base, the Hylian royal family from Hyrule Castle, and Hylia and Nostrum from her sanctum watch as the palace explodes into a blue mushroom cloud on the ground. Category:Hyrule Historia